


Bad Luck

by TheCarmineWanker



Category: Winx Club
Genre: Affairs, Extramarital Affairs, F/M, Infidelity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 10:34:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27969164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCarmineWanker/pseuds/TheCarmineWanker
Summary: It's bad luck that they fell for each other
Relationships: Oritel/Stella (Winx Club)
Kudos: 2





	Bad Luck

The worst part was how he knew damn well that it was wrong, painfully so, but still couldn’t stop it. Even if he hadn’t been married, she was still far too young and, to top it all off, she was his daughter’s best friend. Yet, no matter how many times he reminded himself of these things, he still couldn’t stop himself from wanting her.

She was _dazzling_. Her beauty was blinding and her laugh was as bright as the sunshine that fueled her magic and she had the most wonderful energy that could light up any room she entered. It was her hair that first caught his attention - long, silky, and golden - soon followed by all other aspects of her appearance but, now, it was her confidence, her energy, and her spirit that he was most enamoured with.

This suffocating desire he felt was a curse and he sometimes wondered if it wasn’t actually the ancestral witches’ way of getting revenge and destroying him. He felt guilty every second he spent around his family even though he hadn’t actually done anything wrong outside of his thoughts. The guilt was so overwhelming that he felt like he couldn’t even be intimate with his own wife because of it and partially because of the fear at the back of his mind that he might accidentally call out the wrong name.

The biggest hindrance to his ability to move on was how much time she spent there, at the palace, visiting his daughter, that made it so he never had enough distance and time away from her to get over the feelings that plagued him. Every time he’d start to feel a bit better, she would show up to stay over and, just like that, it would come back in full force. As, once again, Bloom came to him and Marion asking permission to have her friends over, he resigned himself to his fate and said ‘yes.’

. . .

The problem was that, not only was it super wrong, but she knew very well just how wrong it was and couldn’t stop it anyway. Sure, she was recently single, but he _definitely_ wasn’t. Not only was he married and 17 years older than her, he also just happened to be her best friend’s dad because _of course_ he was. No matter how much she reminded herself of that, though, it didn’t stop her from wanting him.

He was as hot as the dragon flame and every bit as strong and powerful, too, but he was also kind and gentle. His face had caught her attention first, with his piercing eyes and cheekbones that could cut glass, but, now, it was his personality, the strength tempered with sweetness, that she adored the most.

It felt like a curse, the way she fell for one of the least attainable, most absolutely off-limits men in the whole Magic Dimension. Sometimes she idly wondered if it was the Trix seeking revenge or something. After all, this desire was killing her and, every day, she found herself choking on the guilt she felt, even though she hadn’t done anything. However, after what happened with her parents, she couldn’t take the idea of being a homewrecker, even if it was just an idea that she wasn’t acting on.

The issue, though, was that, in order to maintain normalcy and not draw attention to herself and her feelings, she had to spend more time around him than was a good idea. She could only turn down Bloom’s invitations rarely and, as such, ended up spending far more time on Domino than was good for her. It didn’t take long for her to realize how much the frequency of her visits was preventing her from moving on and she hated it. Even so, when Bloom asked her, once again, to go back to Domino for a sleepover, she said ‘yes.’

. . .

So far, the sleepover was going well. They had played some games early on, like Never Have I Ever, and they had done full mani pedis on each other. It was surprisingly early, only eight or so, as their nails were drying, that their light conversation made the inevitable switch to their boyfriends. Stella somehow managed to swallow the sigh and keep her eyes from rolling back in her head as Bloom went on about how wonderful Sky was and Flora waxed poetic about Helia. However, much to her chagrin, the others quickly decided that her singlehood was far more interesting and put the spotlight on her.

“So, Stella, is there anyone we should know about?” As much as Musa’s question was expected, Stella had really been hoping it could be put off for a while.

“You know, there is this incredible new designer you all should know about . . .” Everyone laughed. “But if you’re talking about romantic candidates, the answer is ‘no.’”

“Come on, there’s got to be someone.” Maybe she could-

“Alright, you got me, I’m totally, 100% in love with Bloom’s dad, the Domino one. Sorry Bloom, guess you’ll just have to accept me as your stepmom now. Hope Marion doesn’t mind.”

It worked. She was able to confess everything by presenting it as a joke and, as intended, they all laughed. Her relief was short lived, however, because, just then, there was a knock on the door. She should have known, what with the horrible luck she’d had with such things recently, that of _freaking_ course, the very man she’d just been talking about would show up at the door. His flustered expression made it clear that he had overheard her.

“I just came to check in and see if you girls need anything.”

“I think we’re good.” Bloom turned to face the others. “Do any of you need anything?”

“I would like one nice hole to curl up and die in, please.” Even if she just wanted to die from embarrassment, at least she could make people laugh. Once he was gone, Stella excused herself to go take a minute in the garden to recover, as though she ever could.

. . .

He was going crazy. Just when he thought it couldn’t possibly get worse, he just had to overhear her say that. Was she saying it as a joke because the idea of being attracted to him was just utterly absurd to her or was she being even a little bit genuine? And, even if she was actually being honest, did it matter? Because he was quite sure that, if he found out she did feel that way about him, it would only make his life far more difficult.

He decided that what he needed was some fresh air and made his way to the garden. Walking across to the garden helped him start to feel better but that went away as soon as he was walking around the fountain and found someone sitting on the steps on the side opposite the gates he’d just come through. It was just his luck that, after all of that, he would run into her here. He stopped a few feet away from her.

“Sorry, I didn’t know you were here. I’ll just go.” She stopped him, shaking her head before he could leave, though.

“No, it’s fine, I will. I should be going back in soon, anyway.”

“No, you don’t have to.” Then, her laughter that he loved so much shattered the tension.

“Alright, then.” She patted the stone next to her and he took the cue, sitting down beside her. “So, you overheard me earlier, right?”

“Yes.” She groaned.

“Ugh, I really do have the worst luck sometimes.” He chuckled.

“I know the feeling.”

“Really? How so?”

“Well, I would say it was bad luck that, when I came out here to get some air, I ended up running into you when I’m sure I’m the last person you wanted to see.” She shook her head.

“That’s not true, like you’re not even on my top ten list for people I don’t want to see. If you took a number, you’d easily be below 50.” He laughed and she couldn’t help but smile a bit. “But yeah, I do still want to curl up in a nice, comfy little hole and die.”

“Why?” She looked at him, incredulous.

“What do you mean, why? You just heard me like announce my undying love for you or whatever. If that’s not worthy of shriveling up and dying of embarrassment, then I don’t know what is.”

“Does that mean you meant it, then?” She froze like a deer in the headlights.

“Does it matter?” Her voice came out quiet and timid, like a terrified mouse, and his pulse quickened.

“It shouldn’t, but it does.” His mind was screaming at him that he shouldn’t have said that, that he should just drop the conversation and go back inside to his wife, but he found it disturbingly easy to ignore it.

“Then, in that case . . .” She took a deep breath. “Yes. I meant it. I’m sorry, you weren’t supposed to hear, it’s just that it’s been bothering me for a while but there’s no way I could really tell them-” He cut her off with a kiss.

It was, in every way, extremely wrong, and he knew it but, in that moment, all he cared about was the taste of her soft, honey lips and the feel of her silky, tanned skin he had thought of so many times. He was going to Hell, he knew that, but, at the moment, all that mattered was that his lips were on hers and she was kissing him back. It was just his luck that she would return his feelings and make it impossible for him to just get over his and go back to being a good husband, a good father, and a good man. However, in the moment, he was certain that that kiss was well worth damnation.


End file.
